La Tarde del Papel Deshecho
by Cabbyt
Summary: Chiara llega a casa con una noticia para Antonio, pero entre crema de cacao, series de presas y libros extensos ¿Hallará la manera de decirle? /Un Fanfic... ¿Raro? ¿Tierno?/ Fem!Romano x España One-shot.


La camisa que Antonio le había regalado estaba empapándose de sudor, de su propio sudor. El papel que tenía arrugado entre las manos pedía clemencia, pero ella lo apretaba más fuerte. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas así que el español debía haber llegado ya y probablemente estaría estudiando el caso que recientemente se le había asignado. Se tocó la frente y notó que tenía un poco de calentura pero quizá se debía al fuerte rubor que tenía en toda la cara, sí, eso era. Habían pasado ya cinco minutos y aún seguía frente a la entrada del apartamento al que se había mudado recientemente con Antonio. Fue un poco duro convencer a su hermana de que ya era una mujer hecha y derecha y que ahora tendría más espacio para meter a su… ¿novio? Bueno, eso.

Suspiró pesadamente y buscó las llaves en su maleta, donde los textos universitarios no le permitían ver con claridad dónde estaban. Finalmente entró y encontró que todo estaba como en la mañana, excepto que el saco de Antonio estaba tirado sobre el ventilador de la sala, y que más al fondo del corredor se escuchaba el constante tecleo de él sobre la computadora. Dejó la mochila en el piso y cerrando la puerta fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, y notó que había que comprar más leche. El sonido de la silla de oficina de Antonio moviéndose la sobresaltó pero la preparó para los pasos que cada vez se acercaban más a ella, echó el agua más rápido en el vaso y se la tragó de un solo.

-Pero si ni siquiera has ido a saludarme –Su pareja estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, y ella le daba la espalda mientras fingía seguir tomando agua. Aún tenía la ropa con la que había ido a trabajar, excepto que se había aflojado un poco la corbata.

-Tenía sed ¿Es acaso algo malo? ¿He incomodado a mi señor feudal? –Se secó la boca con la manga de la camisa y volteó a mirarlo frunciendo el entrecejo.

El otro hizo como si esas palabras fueran dirigidas hacia el hornillo, además ya se había acostumbrado. Se le acercó y la tomó por la cintura, aunque ella le ponía resistencia y apartaba el rostro -¿Tuviste un mal día en la universidad? ¿Se te ha quedado el texto de nuevo?

-Suelta que ahora no tengo ganas de tus estupideces, estúpido –Se palmeó la frente mentalmente por lo último.

-Guau, has encontrado un reemplazo para el ''bastardo'', me alegra oír eso.

-Si no me sueltas te pongo la taza de mordaza –En su cabeza podía escuchar a Felicia diciendo ''hice un verso sin esfuerzo''

Antonio puso las manos al aire como si ella fuera algún terrorista a punto de dispararle, tomó un pedazo de pan de la alacena y antes de salir de la cocina dijo –Si se te bajan los humos o necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy.

¿Pero qué se creía este bastardo? ¿Qué se creía ella para tratarlo así? Bueno, él en parte tenía la culpa de su mal humor, en fin. Cogió la bolsa de pan de la alacena y tomó un pedazo pero a este le echó la tal crema de cacao para hipsters, porque oh Dios mío, era deliciosa. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y tras darle tres tragos se fue a la sala para ver un nuevo capítulo de la serie de las presas en la página de películas usando la cuenta del hermano del novio de Feli en la ex-laptop de la misma. Genial, el estúpido no había pagado este mes de suscripción aún ¡Sólo siete jodidos dólares al mes! Pero ella no tenía una así que no podía quejarse. Quizás ponía un sobre con el dinero justo frente a la puerta del alemán este iría a pagar la suscripción y tachán, se echaría toda la tarde viendo su amada serie mientras su pareja se mataba en el estudio estudiando (oh redundancia). Quizás debía ir a pedir perdón, pero entonces él la miraría como ''sí, bueno ahora hablamos cuando te dé liso contra el piso, estoy ocupado'' mientras sonriendo tristemente se daba la vuelta.

Hablando de tristemente, el papelito que traía en la mano que tristemente estaba hace unos segundos junto a su mochila ahora se dejaba arrastrar por una corriente que entró bajo la puerta hacia el estudio de Antonio, pero ella fue más rápida y lo cogió en el acto, benditas clases de tenis en la primaria. Aunque si tuviera tiempo las retomaría, pero esos capítulos no se verían solos. Abrió el papel deforme y volvió a leer lo que decía, mejor pedir disculpas, por mucho que odiara hacerlo.

Se quitó la laptop del regazo y se levantó del sofá que poco a poco empezaba a coger su forma y con otro pesado suspiro caminó hasta la habitación dónde estaba su pareja, que por alguna razón en particular se reía, lo averiguó en seguida. Tenía los audífonos conectados a la computadora y parecía que veía la comedia sobre la chica Playboy y las universitarias, en el mismo sitio que Gilbert no había pagado. Él pareció notar en seguida la gélida mirada sobre su nuca y giró la silla para verla, no sin antes desconectar los audífonos.

-Te lo iba a contar, pero has incomodado a tu señor feudal –Dijo Antonio intuyendo la situación. Chiara sólo entrecerró los ojos en respuesta. Él rió y palmeó su regazo –Ven y terminamos de ver la película juntos.

-¿Podrías dejar de actuar como tarado y escuchar lo que voy a decir? –Aunque sonaba molesta, obedeció y se sentó en sobre las piernas de el otro.

-Pero si no has dicho nada…

-Calla un momento -¿Cómo decirlo indirectamente sin que se ninguno de los dos saliera con algún daño físico? Se le ocurrió algo, tomó un libro que Antonio tenía sobre el escritorio y lo hojeó -¿Por qué parte vas?

-Por la parte dónde termina la guerra, en mayo.

La italiana rió suavemente antes de poner un gesto serio y decir –Eres bueno para la guerra.  
Él estaba un poco confundido, pero antes de decir algo ella se le adelantó –Dónde pones el ojo pones el plomo.

Antonio la miró confundido por unos instantes, ella rodó los ojos y se mordió los labios mientras sonreía exageradamente. Entonces su teatro se fue al suelo cuando sintió los brazos ajenos apretujándola contra su pecho, como si en un soplo pudiera escapársele. La miró a los ojos cómo preguntándole si era cierto, y ella tímidamente asintió. La besó como lo hizo en la primera cita, y luego como lo hizo la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Y se podría decir que en esos segundos fueron las dos personas más dichosas sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

**(-.- Todo un troll que es Fanfiction)  
**

**Y pues aquí subiendo otra de estas cosas que si mi profesora de literatura viera me prendería por el pelo. Lo escribí en una tarde en la que estaba muy animada.**

**Si te gustó regálame un review con tu opinión y si no cuéntame que tengo que corregir.**  
**Ni Hetalia ni ninguna de las franquicias o libros implicados aquí me pertenecen.**

**-Puntos a quién sepa qué libro es-**


End file.
